GoQuest Online
GoQuest Online is a MMORPG created by Sophie the Otter. It will be available for free on iOS, Windows, Android, and Mac operating systems on April 2016. Summary Players can create their own silent character (whether a human, animal, or any fictional species) and explore the GoAnimate universe. The player can interact with other users online, customize their shelter, go on missions, fight enemies, involve themselves in groups with NPCs, and travel to new areas. List of NPCs Heroes *Igor the Mii *Sophie the Otter *Pingy Animatronic *Carkle the Animatronic *OliverWestern *Alex Kimble *Info-Chan *Patchouli Knowledge *Sanae Kochiya *Renko Usami *Cirno *Marisa Kirisame *Reimu Hakurei *Peanut Otter *Preston Evergreen *Melonpanna *Mametchi *Memetchi *Kuchipatchi *Blue Mario *James the Animator *Mordecai *Sade The Hedgehog *Adult Riley *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Thegoldenbrick1 *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Empire Looney *Bubsy Bobcat (User) *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Fear *Disgust *PC Popple *Party Popple *Pancake Popple *Puzzle Popple *Prize Popple *Puffball Popple *Putter Popple *Potato Chip Popple *Pretty Bit Popple *Billy Wagner *Bonnie Wagner *CherryLollipop155 *Marmalade (Jade) Otter *Alex *Abigail Primrose *Eric Gavin *Dave (Total Drama) *Shawn (Total Drama) *Jasmine (Total Drama) *Andrew Clark *Codyrulez123 *SimpleGuy1401 *Cuddles *Giggles *Flippy *Toothy *Petunia *Handy *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Rosalina *Julie Ginger *African Vulture *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Roobear Koala *Opal Otter *Ernest Otter *Flick Duck *Munchy Beaver *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Z (Antz) *Murdoc (Gorillaz) *Noodle (Gorillaz) *Rayman *Croc *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Bambi *Simba (The Lion King) *Spyro *Berk (Trap Door) *Orinoco (Wombles) *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Rusty Wildwood *Grover Chestnut *Ashley Evergreen *Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Dotty Dog *Zipper Cat *Woolma Lamb *Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver *Portia Porcupine *Globox *Robin Hood *Link *Princess Princess Zelda *Osana *Senpai *Nitori Kawashiro *Good Yandere-Chan/Mirror Yandere-Chan *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Hatsune Miku *CodPlayerRussia *RobbiePwns135 *Japanlover86 (as her persona Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) *Nicole Jennings *Plankton5165 *Amy Brooks *Hatsune Miku *Len Kagamine *Rin Kagamine *Hong Meiling Guides (Based on the FusionFall Guides.) *Pingy *Len *Kokona Haruka *Hong Meiling Enemies/Villains *Phifedawg *Fredbear *Dora Marquez *Caillou *Obsidian *Baikinman *Eihpos the Demon Otter *Tunaep the NSI Otter *Belson *Cooter *Seabass *General Mandiable *Boomboxer (He's evil in this game.) *Sky (She's evil in this game.) *Shrek (Igor's version) *Charity Brooklyn *Yandere-Chan *Mima *Gackt *Springtrap *Tempest *Lumpy *Lifty *Shifty *Ootsie Snootie *Bootsie Snootie *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Bullet Bills *Spinies *Wario *Waluigi *Plankton *Packbat (Sylvanian Families) *Catchum Crocodile *Leland Lizard *Sideshow Bob *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *The Forgetful Repairman *Intellegent-ATHIEST *King K, Rool *Kremlings Cameos *Charity's crush *Punkster Popple *Punkity Popple *Bibsy Popple *Cribsy Popple *Azrael the Cat (The Smurfs) *The Nanny (from GoGang Junior) *Mootsie Snootie *Elephant012 *Gotchiman *KuroMametchi Locations *GoCity *Lake Hoohaw *Mushroom Kingdom *Bikini Bottom *The Sylvanian Forest *Poppleland *Obisdian's Castle *Springfield *Green Meadow *Akademi City *Gensokyo *Angel Island *Hyrule *Danville *Aberdale *DK Island *Julie Ginger's School Items, Weapons, and Gimmicks *GoAnimate Coins (the main currency of the game) *Healing GoJuice *Power GoPill *Defense GoMilk *Speed GoNut *InvinciBill *Resurrection Injection *Clay Shield *Bark Shield *Stone Shield *Brick Shield *Concrete Shield *Titanium Shield *Stick *Baseball Bat *Mallet *Spiked Club *Bubble Gun *Toy Gun *Shotgun *Rifle *Caliber *Water Balloons *Coconut Bombs *Plush Doll Bombs *Bombs *Electro-Bombs *Slingshot *Cupid's Bow and Arrow *Bow and Arrow *Catapult *Paddleball *Stick and Thornball *Mace *Hyper Mace *Glue *Mud *Cement *Quicksand Machine *Switches *Telescopes *Cannons *Keys Equipment/Clothing *Sonic's Shoes *Ice Fairy Wings (Cirno's Wings) *Renko Usami's Fedora *Bolt Badge *Angel Wings *Invisible Blanket *Super-Sizer *Mametchi's Ears *Cuddles' Slippers *Giggles' Bow *Shifty's Fedora *Handy's Pack (contains his hard hat, belt, and tools) Category:MMORPGS Category:Video Games Category:Projects Category:Games about GoAnimate